Mar 2005 CC
Caern Convos for March 2005 Alicia, Guards the Flame, Fostern of the Children of Gaia reports: - Jarred was killed at the claws of his Tribe. Alicia and Stacey captured an apparently insane Lucas and discovered that he had been eating humans, as well as dogs and cats. With the help of Tobin and Cole, they performed the Rite of Cleansing. It appears that Jarred had been aware of Lucas’s problem and forced the rest of Requiem to remain silent, though they had also been aware for some time. Jamethon was asked to intervene, but had not yet done so. Megan ordered Lucas brought to the Bawn to await judgement. Alicia, Signe, and Thomas Grey went to retrieve him. While Lucas was going to come willingly, Jarred began to taunt his tribemates. Lucas and Kenneth turned on him. Lucas also died in the struggle. Natalie, Holds the Line, Cliath of the Glass Walkers reports: - Marcus and Scratch have both left. Natalie claimed leadership of the Glass Walkers again. - The safehouse is completed. Any who wish to stay there can. If they remain longer than a few days, they must contribute in some fashion. - The veil breach in the city has been repaired. All the humans involved have been taken care of. Cole, Howls for Glory, Cliath of the Fianna reports: - The Nexus Crawler that inhabits the hospital is not confined to the building, and is capable of wandering the penumbra nearby as it chooses. Also, there is some sort of connection between the architectural firm and the construction company that built the hospital. The bid that was accepted was suspiciously low. Dillen, Bane of the Bloodsuckers, Cliath of the Get of Fenris reports: Nothing newsworthy Erik, Voice of the Trees, Metis Cliath of the Fianna reports: Missing, Not heard from recently Andy, Cub of the Silver Fangs reports: - As a cub limited primarily to the Silver Fangs’ territory, Andy has not had opportunity to gain or pass along news. This should not be construed as a failing on his part. General Knowledge: (As reported by Reggie, Rags Torn to Rags, Ahroun of the Uktena; White Bear, Ahroun without a tribe; Dakota, Heals the Rifts, Theurge of the Children of Gaia; Jamethon, Fights for Hope, Theurge of the Get of Fenris, and others) Moot: Master of the Howl/Talesinger - Natalie, Holds the Line, Cliath Galliard of the Glass Walkers Fool – Tu, Spies the Wyrm, Cliath Ragabash of the Glass Walkers Caller of the Wyld – NONE Truthcatcher – A Stranger later introduced as - Brom, Rips off the Face of the Forath, Cliath Philodox of the Get of Fenris Wyrmfoe – Emma, Stone Spirit, Cliath Ahroun of the Get of Fenris There was no Opening of the Inner Sky. Thus, the Caern was not reconnected with its Totem, the Caern’s bonds with the Umbra were not renewed. Caern/Wyld: St. Helen's, a volcano on the west side of Washington State, had a minor eruption March 7, sending up a very large ash plume, but very little lava. The plume, which went past an airplane flying at 20,000 ft, was visible from St. Claire. The bawn was attacked once in this past month. A group of wyrm tainted dogs came, dripping poison from their mouth, and were intercepted by White Bear and Brom. Emma joined soon after, and the trio of them killed the animals. Jacinta arrived at the site of the dog attack later and found the area tainted. She arranged for assistance from Tobin, Jana, Olga and Aubrey, and performed the Rite of Cleansing. The rite appears to have been successful. City: Tribes: Packs: - Since Jarred’s death, the Wyvern totem of Scourge has not been seen nearby. - There is a new pack formed under Magpie. Birdseye’s alpha is Jana. Other members are Cole, Auggie, and Tu. They claim undefined areas of the city as territory, and will act as scouts for the Hidden Walk. People: - Dakota, Heals the Rifts, Cliath Theurge of the Children of Gaia, assisted Rags Torn to Rags in the creation of a talen, which was used during combat in his Fostern challenge. - Dakota has taken over as caretaker of the farmhouse. If you plan to stay, plan to contribute. - Jamethon is asking that anyone who knew Jarred beyond a simple passing familiarity to know he is looking for them to get their story. He will soon be performing Jarred's Gathering and it will be a very direct and perhaps even 'vicious' gathering. The truth will be spoken there, the unflattering and even down right malicious along side the usual points of renown. - With Trevor’s disappearance, there is no Master of the Rite for the Sept. Dakota has stepped forward to fill the position; challengers are welcome to speak to Seeker. - Yi brought news of a Corax, Raven Changer, named Val, Finds-Stories. Yi said that the Corax has been helpful in scouting in the Umbra, and believes that she will be a powerful ally to the Garou of the Hidden Walk. - Thomas Grey, who long-term members of the Sept may recognize from his previous stays at the caern (under different names), returned. He made no attempt to hide the glyphs of Charach and Dishonor scarred into his forearms. He introduced himself as a Cliath Philodox of the Glass Walkers. - KL Cole introduced herself as Escapes from Money, Cliath Ahroun of the Black Furies, originally from Denver. She has not yet paid Chiminage. - Brom introduced himself and thanked the Sept for the honor of asking him to perform as Truthcatcher. He has already paid Chiminage. Challenges: - Reggie, Rags Torn to Rags, Cliath Ahroun of the Uktena had previously challenged Jamethon, Fights for Hope, Fostern Theurge of the Get of Fenris for rank. That challenge was declared a failure. - Jacinta, Pierces the Ice, Cliath Ahroun of the Wendigo challenged Alicia, Guards the Flame, Fostern Galliard of the Children of Gaia for rank. The challenge was accepted and terms were given privately after moot. - Natalie, Holds the Line, Cliath Galliard of the Glass Walkers challenged Layne, Faerie Blood, Fostern Philodox of the Fianna for rank. The challenge was accepted. Terms were to be declared by the next half-moon. Deaths: - Jarred was killed by Lucas and Kenneth - Lucas died during the fight with Jarred Cubs: - Kevin was introduced at Moot. With some hesitancy, he introduced himself as a Ragabash cub of the Glass Walkers. His name is Long Climb Ahead. - Basil is a lost cub and has been brought to the Farmhouse. Category:Caern Convo